Jaune comes in handy with a needle
by taomega20
Summary: Jaune happens to come across a lamenting Weiss who is upset at needing a new outfit after a doubles fight. Jaune offers his help to fix it. White Knight fic, short, first fanfiction I've written, be gentle please.


Running my fingers through the torn fabric, I let out a sigh. I wouldn't be able to fix this myself. I'll have to buy a replacement, or I'll have to deal with one less combat outfit. The tear is too long for what little skill i have in sewing. I loved this outfit, it was the comfiest one. I sigh again, but this time I hear a questioning hum from the doorway. Looking up I see Jaune. Great, I don't have the energy for another of his attempts to woo me right now. "Hey Jaune. Whats up?"

He looks at the dress in my hands and then up to me. "Not much, you doing okay? That was a nasty cut earlier." He sounds concerned. I'm not surprised. I don't have much aura, so when I do get hit, it usually does some damage, even if my aura stops it from doing anything too bad. This time I was already pretty low, but the last hit took me far into the red.

"I'm okay. It stings a little, but I'll be fine in an hour or so. But my dress was torn. I'll have to get a new one." I'm glad that I have enough for a new dress, but its going to be a hassle getting a new hunter grade one made. Looking back to Jaune, he seems to be contemplating something. "What's on your mind, Jaune?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just, if you wanted, I could fix that for you." The offer took me back a bit. Stunned, I couldn't help but look at him in disbelief. "Hey, just cause I'm not good with a sword doesn't mean I'm not good at other things." I blush at having been called out and turn away. He has a point, and it couldn't hurt. But there has to be something in it for him, there always is for people.

"So what do get out of it? A date maybe?" I answer sarcastically. He would probably take that, and if he can fix my dress, I guess I could hang out with him in Vale.

"Nah, I just wanna help you out. I mean, what are friends for?" His offer takes me by surprise. I look up at him and he gives me a bright smile. I feel my cheeks flush and I turn away again. Stupid Jaune and his stupid handsome face.

"O-okay, it's not like it could get worse." He chuckles a bit and takes the dress from me.

"Thanks for the confidence Weiss. Ill get this back to you later today, okay?" At that he turns and starts back across the hall to his dorm. I feel embarrassed at belittling him after he offered to help, and he is being really nice. And he isn't asking for a date. Come to think of it, he hasn't in a while, and he has been more of a friend and less of a lost puppy recently.

"Hey Jaune?" I softly call after him. He turns back to me, a questioning look on his face. "I... Thank you. For helping me." He smiles even brighter than before at me. Has he always been this handsome? I know he has lost some baby fat since he started here, but he looks really good.

"Of course, I'm your friend Weiss. I'll help you how I can. Maybe not in fighting giant robots, or underground criminals. But in my own, smaller ways." At that he turned back around and went into his dorm. Leaving me with a bit to think about, I walk over to my bed and pull out a book. Not reading much, but thinking a lot over what just happened. Has Jaune always been that kind?

It was a few hours later that I heard a knock on our door. Ruby jumped out of bed and opened the door. "Oh, hi Jaune. What's up?" She was smilling at him and she saw Blake's ears perk up a bit. Yang was still asleep in her bed, snoring. I'm amazed Blake isn't deaf by now with her hearing.

"Hey Ruby, is Weiss in?" I bookmark my spot and set my book down. Replacing Ruby at the doorway I see Jaune. Now in more casual clothes, I see that he has an arm behind his back.

"Hello Jaune. What brings you by this late?" I ask, hopefully he isn't holding some flowers for a botched attempt to fix my clothing. I have nowhere to put them.

"Hi Weiss. It isn't that late, its only seven or so. Anyways, I brought your dress. Fixed and good as new." He smiled and brought a box out from behind his back. This caught the attention of Blake and Ruby, as they crowded behind me to see what he was talking about.

"Dress? You mean the one that got torn up in combat class?" Ruby questioned. I don't think she quite believes him either.

"Yeah, I offered to fix it for her earlier and I just got it done. So, how did I do?" He stood there obviously nervous. Looking back to the box, I saw it had a cute little smiley face. Smiling softly at the little addition, I open the box and see the dress. Neatly folded and cleaned as well. I pulled it out, setting the box to the side, and saw a completely whole dress. Seemingly without flaw.

"Wow, that looks amazing. I didn't know you knew how to sew." Ruby looked amazed at my dress, and I don't blame her. I didn't think it would be wearable ever again. I ran my fingers over where the tear was. Nothing but smooth cloth, even the color was the same.

"When you have seven sisters, you pick up a few things here and there. And when your little sister is more of a tomboy than you, you learn quick." He was smiling and rubbing his head as he was saying all of this.

I can't believe it. My favorite combat dress, good as new. I stepped forward and hugged him. He tensed up in surprise, but I didn't care. He gave me back something I thought long gone. After a moment, he returned the hug. He used Ren's soap, I could smell the mango. I let go after a few moments, and backed up.

"Thank you Jaune, I didn't think I'd ever be able to wear this again." I smiled at him and folded the dress back into the box.

"It wasn't much. And I was glad to have the chance to brush up on my sewing." He was sporting a faint blush. I giggled at him a bit. He really is kind, isn't he. I guess I should give him more credit.

"Well, thank you again. I'm glad I'm your friend Jaune." He blushed a bit more at that. I guess I should pay him back for this. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Hmm? Yeah, something up?" He had that dumb cute look of his. Curious and attentive.

"How would you feel about getting dinner in Vale this friday? As thanks, of course." I feel a bit nervous. I'm not sure why, its just dinner. But it would be nice to have a nice relaxing dinner with a friend.

"Uh, Yeah. I'd love to. How about we meet up at five?" He caught himself quickly, and was going along in stride. I smiled up at him, glad he accepted.

"That's great, I'll see you then." He smiled back at me and waved as he walked into his dorm door. We giggled a bit at his clumsiness as he chuckled and opened the door. Closing our door, it was quiet for a few moments before I realized that there wasn't snoring anymore.

"So, ice queen finally had her heart melted by her knight in shining armor." I groaned as I realized that Yang wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Friday. Today is the day I go to dinner with Jaune. I think I'll wear something nice for tonight. Maybe a short sleeved shirt and some black leggings? Yeah, it should be pretty warm tonight with how hot it was today. Yang's taunts through the week were annoying, but I really am glad I'm going to be hanging out with him.

The dinner was great. We get along pretty well, and I found out that he didn't know I was famous until a few weeks into the school year. While that was a bit embarrassing, it also paints him in a new light for me. I should have been a bit nicer to him. Oh well, I'll be nicer to him now. And I'll be a better friend to him as well.

I felt a drop of water land on my cheek as we were walking. It was quickly followed by another, and many more after that. Jaune noticed and led us quickly to a park nearby with a covered picnic area. I was completely soaked. Worse yet, it was starting to get cold. Damn, and it was going so well. I sat on the bench, hugged my arms together and tried to get warm again.

I felt a weight settle over my shoulders as Jaune put his hoodie over me. Trying to keep me warm. I turned to him to thank him, only to feel my cheeks heating up as I realized he was now shirtless. I quickly turned away to hide my blush and thanked him. He chuckled a bit and sat next to me.

"Well, I guess we should wait out the storm, right? We still have a few hours till the docks close up. So, what do you want to do while we wait?" I looked over at him, more prepared for his state of dress. He was relaxed, it made him look good. More mature.

"I don't know, maybe we could relax and listen to music?" I put on his hoodie. It is surprisingly warm. It also smells really good. I leaned on him for a bit more warmth. Jaune put on a nice sounding slow track. It was quite relaxing. I closed my eyes and rested against him.

"Hey, I have an idea." He got up and stood in front of me. "Lets dance for a bit." He held out his hand. Looking at him, I could see he was hoping for me to take his hand. I decided to humor him, taking his hand and standing up, we started to dance. And it was fun. I didn't think he was this good of a dancer, but he was more than keeping pace with me.

I think I could do this again sometime.


End file.
